Alguien como tú
by Neko-Girl98
Summary: -Tendrías...-Sherlock se giró paulatinamente hasta la vista de John, apretando la mandíbula-Lo que tendrías que afrontar son tus sentimientos.- Basado en una cover de Someone like you, de Adele. Johnlock.
1. Alguien como tú

**Summary: «**_Tendrías...-Sherlock se giró paulatinamente hasta la vista de John, apretando la mandíbula-Lo que tendrías que afrontar son tus sentimientos.» _Basado en una_ cover_ de Someone like you, de Adele.

**Disclaimer: **Ni la _cover_ de Someone like you, ni la misma canción, ni Sherlock, me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Rush Smith, Adele y la BBC respectivamente.

**Notas del autor:** Situado después de Reichenbach. No sé si se puede considerar Songfic, pero bien. Está basado en una _cover_ de Rush Smith, y estaría muy bien que os la escucharais antes de leer (¡Está muy bien y es preciosa!)

Os la dejo por aquí: watch?v=Jw857nOUVa0

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Alguien como tú**

John se quedó parado al llegar a la mítica puerta verde de 221B de Baker Street. Titubeó entre abrirla o no, y finalmente se decidió a introducir la llave que había mantenido guardada durante los tres años en su ausencia. La encajó perfectamente y, segundos después, decidió apartar la puerta que profirió un modesto chirrido casi inaudible.

Una vez cerrada, John anduvo unos sencillos pasos hacia el pasillo que conducía hacia las escaleras, notando particularmente que la señora Hudson se encontraba en la casa.

-¡John!-saludó muy amablemente la señora-¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte! Aún que supongo que estarás muy atareado con los preparativos nupciales, ¿no?

John asintió, intentando simular algo parecido a una sonrisa.

-¿Sabe dónde está Sherlock?-preguntó casi en un susurro.

-Está arriba, querido. A ver si intentas que coma un poco más, desde hace unas semanas que no lo hace...No es normal incluso para él. Se pasa el día encerrado en su habitación y sólo sale al comedor para tocar esas piezas tan tristes que toca cuando se encuentra mal. -respondió la señora Hudson, adoptando su voz en el mismo tono que John.

-Eso intentaré.-dijo antes de cruzar el umbral del pasillo y dirigirse hacia las escaleras que conducían a su antiguo cuarto que tantos recuerdos había guardado, intentando parecer tranquilo y seguro.

Hacía tan solo dos semanas desde que Sherlock reapareció en su vida, entrando en ese caro restaurante, andando a paso seguro hasta su mesa, sin siquiera inmutarse. A John le dio un tremendo vuelco al corazón que casi se desmaya; por un momento pensó que nada de éso estaba pasando, que quizá era producto de su imaginación que tantas veces había contenido a lo largo de esos tres angustiosos años, pero en cuánto le profirió una media sonrisa supo que era él de verdad. Saltaron chispas, violencia, y sentimientos.

Una vez Sherlock se había encargado de explicarle el porqué de su fingida muerte, su mente se debatía entre odiarle por toda la tristeza y desconsolación y el tremendo sufrimiento que tubo que soportar a duras penas, o sencillamente perdonarle porque realmente lo hizo para protegerle. Además, él muy pronto se casaría, y tenía por fin la vida plenamente solucionada con un trabajo estable como médico en un hospital público.

Apoyó sus pies en el último escalón que daba paso al cuarto, y pudo darse cuenta que se encontraba exactamente igual que cuando lo dejó. Subió la mirada y, entre la clara luz del Sol que entraba por la ventana del comedor, pudo detectar su figura, de pie y con el violín entre sus manos, mirando hacia la estrepitosa calle de Baker Street. John se quedó unos segundos callado, hasta que decidió internarse en el piso. Pero de pronto, las suaves cuerdas del violín empezaron a vibrar ante el contacto del arco, y unas suaves notas empezaron a inundar el silencio de la habitación, mientras John se quedó quieto.

_Cuentan, que has encontrado a alguien, _

_que es igual que tú, tan distinto a mi._

No podía ser. John se quedó pasmado ante la maravillosa mezcla de las notas del violín con la increíblemente voz de Sherlock, quien nunca le había escuchado cantar. Con el solo sonido de la voz ronca de Sherlock cantando entre la dulce melodía del violín, John expulsó todo su exasperación y nerviosismo, así que optó por sentarse en su antiguo sillón mientras se relajaba cómodo ante la voz del detective.

_Cuentan, que tus sueños se cumplieron, _

_quizás fue el amor, que no te di yo._

Cerró los ojos un instante, mientras la figura de Sherlock se difuminaba entre la luz. Se encontraba sumamente calmado, algo que no había podido conseguir desde hacía mucho tiempo. Sherlock se movía paulatinamente alrededor de la ventana, uno o dos pasos para mantener acorde la melodía. Suspiró.

_Dulce canción, que me lleva a ti, _

_que me hace cuestionar si quiero estar así,_

_y no quiero pensar en lo que podría pasar si hoy, _

_me planto en tu casa para saludar..._

Por un momento John pensó que le hablaba, pero enseguida supo que solamente era la letra de la canción, aunque extrañamente parecía como si hubiera sido diseñada perfectamente para sacar a la luz todos los sentimientos del detective. Quiso hablarle, preguntárselo directamente, pero su voz volvió a inundar la sala.

-Sher...

_Quería decirte que te echo tanto, de menos..._

John abrió los ojos expectante, al escuchar ese tono de voz en la canción. Un tono de voz tan afligido y verdadero que le hacía pensar en si la había compuesto él. En si verdaderamente era eso lo que pensaba y sentía el gran detective, aunque su razonamiento optaba por pensar que él no dejaba a relucir sus sentimientos -que aunque no le gustara, tenía- y si lo hacía, solamente lo demostraba con hechos, no con palabras.

_Podré encontrar, ¿Alguien como tú?_

_Te deseo lo mejor, aunque tú, _

_quizás me olvides, no sé, _

_pero te recordaré..._

_-_Sherlock...-Susurró John, intentando no molestar el hilo de la melodía.

Sherlock simplemente paró, dejando unos segundos un silencio incómodo y cargante en la habitación. Dejó caer sus manos, aún aguantando el arco y el violín, sin moverse de la tenue luz de la ventana.

-Eso...¿Lo has compuesto tú?-preguntó John para romper el silencio.

-Sí.-respondió secamente.

John carraspeó, intentando no parecer nervioso.

-Está...bien.

Sherlock no respondió, como de costumbre ante las pequeñeces que realmente no le importaban en absoluto.

-Te casas.-dijo tercamente, afirmándolo.

-Sí.

Otro par de segundos transcurrió por el cuarto, mientras John pudo notar como, entre la luz tenue que hacía vislumbrar las motas de polvo, Sherlock bajó la cabeza vagamente, cabizbajo.

-Eso también está...bien.-intentó decir sin inmutarse, aunque John notó un pequeño balbuceo de nerviosismo en su voz.

John quiso quitarse la culpa de lo ocurrido. ¿Qué más pudo hacer John, que rehacer su vida? Era lo que hacían las personas, al fin y al cabo. No tenía porqué tener la culpa. Cuando alguien sumamente importante desaparece de su vida, por mucho que duela, debe intentar rehacerla sin ella. Y eso hizo John. Conoció a una chica bastante educada, bonita e inteligente. Perfecta en ciertos sentidos. ¿Porqué tenía él que acarrear con la culpa?

John tosió. Algo en su interior le preguntaba el porqué le hacía sentirse culpable, y más importante, ¿Culpable de qué? ¿De casarse? Debería estar contento. ¿Culpable del estado de Sherlock? ¿Porqué Sherlock no quería que se casara? Porque, obviamente, no es que le agradara el asunto. Sabía muy bien como se comportaba cuando algo no entendía o simplemente no le gustaba.

-Sherlock, ¿Ocurre algo?-preguntó mientras dejó pasar algunos segundos para que respondiera.

-Te casas. -volvió a decir.

John asintió aunque sabía que él se encontraba todavía de espaldas, sin moverse un ápice.

-Hace dos semanas que he vuelto y ni siquiera has venido a verme.-respondió, susurrando.

John quedó conmocionado ante tal respuesta.

-Y...Yo...-tartamudeó, sin saber bien qué decir.

John sabía perfectamente el porqué no había venido a visitarle. No era porque no se acordaba de él, al contrario, cada minuto que pasaba en su solitario apartamento, y aunque estuviera acompañado de su mujer, sentía que debía de estar junto a él. El problema era que tenía miedo de volver a verle por segunda vez después de su muerte. Tenía miedo de afrontarlo.

-Sé muy bien el porqué no lo has hecho. Es comprensible. Tendrías...-Sherlock se giró paulatinamente hasta la vista de John, apretando la mandíbula-Lo que tendrías que afrontar son tus sentimientos.

* * *

_Bien_...No tengo ni idea de cómo me ha salido. Sólo fue una idea que vino mi cabeza desde hace unos días. Seguramente haré un capítulo más para concluirlo, así que estar atentos (no tardaré en actualizar) :)

¿Alguien ha escuchado la canción? Si lo hace notará que faltan todavía dos frases más para ponerla en el fic (¡Las más importantes!) ;)

Espero que os haya gustado y ya sabéis, podéis comentarme que tal os ha parecido dejándome algún **review **:3

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Notas del autor: **¡Perdonar si es un poco cortito! ¡Prometo extender más el próximo! _

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

_-Sé muy bien el porqué no lo has hecho. Es comprensible. Tendrías...-Sherlock se giró paulatinamente hasta la vista de John, apretando la mandíbula-Lo que tendrías que afrontar son tus sentimientos._

Se quedó callado, frunciendo levemente el ceño en un gesto de contrariedad y sorpresa.

-¡¿Qué?!- atisbó a preguntar exasperado, mientras clavaba las manos contra el reposabrazos de su viejo sillón y se revolvía los pies.

-Pupilas dilatadas, tensión muscular; dirección de tus manos, pies y piernas mirando hacia mi, ligero incremento de sudoración. ¿Quieres qué continúe?-empezó a exponer mientras le escudriñaba e iba dando pequeños pasos hacia él con rostro sombrío.

-Sherl...

-Pulso acelerado, mirada mantenida en mi más de cuatro segundos sin apartarla ni pestañear, nerviosismo en mi acercamiento, absoluta negación de tus sentimientos delante de otras personas sutilmente alarmante...-siguió diciendo, ignorándolo al interrumpirle, mientras cada vez se acercaba más al rostro de John, encontrándose a sólo unos escasos centímetros, apoyando los codos en el reposabrazos del sillón con las manos juntas.

Mientras tanto, John se encontraba cada vez más irritado y exaltado. Una gota de sudor frío recorrió su frente y se revolvió el pelo en un gesto grácil de nerviosismo, mirando fijamente a Sherlock sin poder pronunciar palabra.

En un movimiento veloz, Sherlock volvió a girarse y en unos segundos volvía a encontrarse al lado de la ventana, todavía con el violín en mano. John cogió aire, intentando serenarse.

Sherlock estuvo admirando el tránsito de la calle unos minutos, absorto en sus propios pensamientos. Un nuevo silencio incómodo volvió a inundar la sala, hasta que desvió la mirada hacia John, apoyando su mentón en su hombro, sin girarse enteramente.

Se miraron directamente a los ojos, fulminantes. Y John vio, por primera vez, la mirada más triste y melancólica, cargada de aflicción y pesadumbre, que Sherlock hubo echo desde que le conoció. Unos ojos que guardaban todos los sentimientos tan bien guardados que contenía Sherlock, pero que solamente muy pocas veces sacaba a la luz. Una sola mirada bastó para que a John se le encogiera el corazón.

-Y aún así...-aspiró lentamente el aire de la habitación, como si quisiera aclarar su mente.-Aún así te casas.

-Lo siento, yo...No puedo más.

Y John salió corriendo del 221B de Baker Street, mientras Sherlock volvió a girarse para ver salir al doctor a través de la ventana, con un aire desolación en su cuerpo.

* * *

El doctor empezó a andar estrepitosamente calle abajo. Estaba demasiado nervioso para poder pensar a dónde ir exactamente, así que empezó a andar firmemente hacia dónde fuera que le llevara el destino.

Se encontraba confundido. Más confundido qué cuando vio a Sherlock tirado en el pavimento de la calle, con un gran charco de sangre tiñendo su cabeza. Más confundido qué cuando conoció a Mary, en ese viejo hospital en el que antes trabajaba, y aún más confundido que cuando Sherlock reapareció en su vida, descolocándola totalmente.

Aminoró los pasos, adentrándose en la entrada de un pequeño parque con unos cuántos árboles de más, que se mecían ante la fuerza del viento otoñal. Su respiración entrecortada fue calmándose a medida que pasaba el tiempo, pero la sensación de confusión entre sus sentimientos no quería salir todavía.

Las palabras de Sherlock resonaban en su mente, como si de una reproducción automática se tratara.

_Lo que tendrías que afrontar son tus sentimientos._

¿Afrontarlos? ¿Cómo?

¿Sentimientos? ¿Por quién?

...

¿Por él?

Preguntas sin respuesta aparecían ante la mente de John.

¿Sin respuesta?

Quizá siempre supo la respuesta desde el primer momento en que le conoció; Quizá solamente no quería escucharla por miedo a los acontecimientos posteriores.

Quizá era demasiado obvio para los dos.

Y de pronto algo hizo "clic". Se dio cuenta de las palabras pronunciadas por Sherlock, y, uno a uno, surgieron todos los recuerdos de John sobre el detective. Recuerdos, ahora recordados desde otra perspectiva, des del lado de la cruda realidad que había intentado ignorar con el paso de los años.

Porque cuando Sherlock cayó, una parte de él cayo consigo, incluso sentía como si se le hubiera parado el corazón en el mismo instante en que Sherlock se encontraba tumbado en el pavimento.

Porque cuando conoció a Mary, quiso creer que ella reemplazaría el vacío que sentía, y aunque no fuera así, siguió intentándolo. Porque era lo que las personas hacían.

Porque aunque nunca recuperase ese vacío, fingir que todo estaba bien le hacía un poco más feliz.

Y luego reapareció en su vida, como un truco de magia. La primera vez que le vio, entre esa mezcla de rabia y furia que sentía por haberle engañado, sentía que necesitaba saber si era él de verdad. Si realmente estaba enfrente de él, con esos labios arrogantes y esos rizos azabaches, ahora un poco más largos, tapando descuidadamente los cristalinos ojos en los que sentía que se perdía en cuanto le miraba y...

Supo que quería a Sherlock Holmes. Con toda su alma, y que estuvo a punto de cometer el mayor error de su vida.

-Mierda...-resopló mientras empezó a trotar hasta correr de vuelta a Baker Street.

* * *

Subió rápidamente las escaleras de 221B, tan rápido como se lo proponían sus piernas. Llegó hacia el umbral de la puerta y, segundos después, le pareció como si todo fuera una pesadilla.

-¿Mary?-atisbó a preguntar John, aún con el aliento entrecortado por la caminata.

* * *

**_¡Ta chán! _**

Capítulo segundo subido. Sé que prometí subirlo antes pero... -se esconde- ¡Mi imaginación decidió huir de mi! ¡No es mi culpa!

Bien. Espero que os haya gustado y seguramente el próximo sea el último capítulo.

Sé que tendría que haberlo terminado aquí pero...Una idea de última hora decidió meter a Mary en todo este embrollo, así que...¡Sigue sin ser mi culpa!

Ahora sí, prometo subir el tercer y último capítulo cuanto antes. Quizá mañana. Lo prometo.

¡Gracias por leerme!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notas del autor: **Alerta, contenido altamente _cursi_.

* * *

_-¿Mary?-atisbó a preguntar John, aún con el aliento entrecortado por la caminata.._

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

-John...-respondió Mary, girándose paulatinamente.

Mary se encontraba sumamente tranquila, sentada en el viejo sillón donde minutos antes se había sentado John. Tenía una expresión serena, aunque sus ojos delataban su tristeza en cuanto giró su rostro hacia él. Sherlock se encontraba en el mismo sitio en que lo había visto por última vez, todavía mirando hacia la ventana. Ni siquiera se giró al sentir a John entrar.

Aunque Mary y Sherlock se encontraban sumamente tranquilos y serenos, la tensión se palpaba en el aire.

-Mary, yo...-empezó a balbucear palabras ininteligibles hacia lo que en un futuro podría haber sido su prometida.

-Tranquilo.-respondió sosegada.-No hace falta que digas nada.

Se levantó del sillón delicadamente y se dirigió hacia la mejilla de John, depositando un suave beso en ella.

-Lo sabía todo. Des del primer momento en el que me hablaste de él, sabía lo que sentías. Solamente quise cuidarte durante su ausencia.

John no pudo hablar ante su gesto seguido de sus palabras.

-Si te casaras conmigo, sabes perfectamente que cometerías un error. Así que, haz ésto por mi...-volvió a besar su mejilla y, al apartarse, le profirió una sonrisa tan sincera como sus palabras.-...Sé feliz. Te lo mereces.

Y acto seguido abandonó la casa.

* * *

John seguía erguido, sin moverse un ápice, intentando analizar lo que acababa de suceder, mientras miraba el reflejo de Sherlock, sosegado, desde la ventana en donde se había inclinado.

Una ola de incertidumbre atormentó a John en su interior. ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer ahora? Decidió hablar primero para intentar romper el silencio de la habitación.

-Sherlock, yo...Lo he pensado, y...-empezó a balbucear nervioso.

-No hace falta que lo digas. Sabes perfectamente que me molesta decir algo que ya es obvio para mi, y ahora para ti.-respondió elocuente mientras clavaba la vista al cristal.

-¿Obvio?

Sherlock se giró por primera vez desde que había incurrido en la sala, mirando atentamente a John, con una mirada significativa y algo inquisitiva, esbozando media sonrisa en sus labios de manera pretenciosa.

-Sí, John. Es obvio que lo nuestro ya es una obviedad.

-¿Y la obviedad es...?-preguntó John, maliciosamente.

Sherlock respondió con una sonrisa tierna en sus labios, una que nunca antes había podido dedicar a nadie. Sabía perfectamente lo que John quería escuchar, y, aunque le molestaba decir obviedades, ésta era necesaria responderla.

-La obviedad es que te quiero, John.

John esbozó una sincera sonrisa ante la respuesta que tanto había esperado.

-Bien. Eso está bien.

-¿Bien?

-Perfecto, Sherlock.

Empezó a andar a paso seguro y algo trémulo a la vez, pero con más seguridad que antes. Llegó hasta dónde se encontraba Sherlock, ahora girado completamente, con su bata azul descolgada entre su hombro, haciendo mostrar la mitad de su blanca clavícula.

Ahora que John estaba tan cerca de él, pudo observar mejor sus facciones. Estaba algo más delgado de lo que recordaba, con un rostro algo desaliñado, como si nunca hubiera salido de la habitación desde hacía semanas. Su pelo azabache se encontraba más revuelto que de costumbre, haciendo caer algún rizo por su frente. Sus ojos cristalinos le observaban atentamente, con una mirada inquisitiva, analizando todos los movimientos de John bajo sus ojos, pretencioso.

Se encontraban a escasos centímetros, pero aún así Sherlock no apartaba su mirada penetrante hacia los ojos color avellana de John.

-¿Tú también...me quieres?-inquirió mientras sentía el aliento de John disiparse por el aire, junto al suyo. No le gustaba preguntar sobre obviedades que ya sabía, pero aún así, quería oír su respuesta.

-Siempre lo he echo.

Y fue justo después de pronunciar esas cuatro palabras, que se fundieron en un cálido beso, acortando la distancia que había entre ellos. Un beso algo casto, un poco inexperto, pero el más dulce que John pudo recibir nunca.

-Y...¿Cómo terminaba tú canción?

Sherlock pronunció los últimos fragmentos de su composición en casi un susurro, mientras mantenía su frente pegada a la de John.

_No todos pueden ganarlo, y tú me has ganado ya,_

_no todos pueden ganarlo y, mi corazón es tuyo ya._

* * *

_**¡Tatata-chán!**_

¡Bien! ¡Prometí hacerlo más largo y lo he echo más corto! ¡Sin mencionar que es demasiado cursi!

Aún así me gusta. Quizá sea porque hoy estoy sensible.

En cualquier caso, muchísimas gracias por leer y espero que os haya gustado.

¡Definitivamente nos veremos más por aquí!

**¡Gracias!**


End file.
